


hidden treasures

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, soft german boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Apparently dark, dusty, abandoned places brings out the romantic in Matteo Florenzi.Please read notes.





	hidden treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. If you read that this was an explicit fic with Matteo and David and thought “Oh cool. Let’s dive in.” Amazing! Go for it! If you read that this was an explicit fic with Matteo and David and thought “Hmmm I got some questions about this.” please read below.
> 
> So I often write explicit fics. What can I say. I was blessed with a dirty mind. So I’ve been thinking about doing an explicit fic with Matteo x David but I wanted to respect that we don’t know how David’s character presents. As of right now Druck has only showed us that David is a cis man but we all have theories that in the second half of the season he may come out as trans (The actor, Lukas Alexander, is trans and there have been many hints in the first half of the season towards David coming out eventually). So my challenge was to write an explicit fic and try to honour all the potential outcomes and David’s perception of his own body too. My decision was to write a smutty fic that didn’t talk about certain body parts because as my friend Lizzie says, hearts not parts. Overall what I wanted to show was two boys in love with each other and in love with their own bodies too. I hope that comes across.
> 
> So yes I’m a bit nervous about posting this but I hope it brings some joy to people. A bit of fluffy porn-with-feelings for our soft playful German boys.

David’s lungs were burning as he peddled harder to keep ahead of Matteo. After 6 months of riding their bikes around Berlin Matteo was finally getting fast enough that David had to actually work to keep up with him. 

“I thought… I was supposed to be… leading the way.” Matteo gasped out. 

David laughed as he looked behind him. “Only if you can catch me.”

Matteo rolled his eyes and stood up on his peddles. “Just… for once… could you not be… good at something.” 

“I guess you just fell for the perfect guy. It’s the burden you have to carry.” David reached over to slap Matteo’s ass as he let him pass. 

“Hey!” Matteo swerved and almost hit a stop sign.

David giggled and gave Matteo his signature mischievous grin. 

At the beginning of summer they’d started checking off a list of abandoned places in Berlin they wanted to visit. They’d found a facebook group where people would post where to find certain places, how to get in, risks like guards or security cameras. David loved collecting objects for his art and Matteo loved the adventure of it all. They’d chatted with a few people on the group and that’s how Matteo found out about this place. 

“We’re not going to that abandoned candy factory again? You know Carlos can go on his own if he wants some more of that ancient candy.” David said.

“Nope we’re not going there. It’s a new place. Karl told me about it.”

“Oh fuck. Every time we go somewhere Karl suggests one of us ends up injured. Did you bring the first aid kit this time?”

Matteo hit his breaks hard. “Would you just follow me and stop trying to figure everything out. Trust me.”

David turned his bike around and rode up right beside Matteo. “I trust you.” He said before grabbing Matteo’s jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Even after 6 months David could still make Matteo blush. “Ok ummm…” Matteo stuttered, still a little thrown by David’s public affection. “Ok we can leave our bikes here. Follow me.”

Matteo pulled their bikes into some shrubs, hidden away from the road. They walked along the sidewalk parallel to a tall hedge, on the other side was a private garden. At one corner the light seemed to be dimmer. David looked up and noticed two streetlights were burned out. 

“This way.” Matteo said as he grabbed David’s arm. After moving a piece of plywood they shimmied through the hedge where someone had cut away a few branches. Coming out on the other side it was just as dark. Matteo waited a moment for his eyes to adjust and then lead David along the hedge to the right. 

“This is pretty cool. Can we go explore?” David was subtly pulling away from Matteo, wanting to walk in the other direction. He could vaguely see a small pond with a gazebo. A nice place to smoke a joint and chill with his boyfriend on a late summer evening. 

“Nope. This is just the first stop. More adventures to come.” 

David rarely saw such determination from Matteo. He liked seeing Matteo in control, trusting himself. David smiled fondly as he watched Matteo consult his phone one more time. 

“Ok yup. There it is.” Matteo’s long legs moved quickly as David tripped along behind him. 

In a few long strides they were standing in front of a heavy metal door. It was painted dark green to blend in with the hedge. It would be easy to miss unless you knew it was there. 

“Ok now…” Matteo took out his flashlight and a beam of light shone on the handle. Matteo repeated to himself, “Pull up and then out, jiggle until you hear the click…. oh there it is. Now turn and push hard.” Matteo turned around and looked back at David expectedly. 

“Me?” David balked. 

“Ya you. You know you’re stronger than me.” David just shrugged in agreement. Matteo would always be taller than David but the boy had never lifted a weight in his life let alone done a push up.  

Matteo stepped aside, his hand still on the handle. “OK I’ll turn the handle and you push.” David nodded.  

“One, two, three.” David put his shoulder into it and pushed hard on the door. Nothing.  

“Fuck.” A dejected Matteo said. “Ok let’s try again. Maybe we both need to do it.” 

“A little help could be good.” David said, emphasizing the word “little”. 

“Shut up!” Matteo rolled his eyes once again. “Ready. One, two, three.” BANG!

The boys stumbled as the door gave way into a cloud of dust. Coughing, they tried to see where they were. 

Directly to their right was a steep staircase leading down. “Oh sure. That’s not creepy at all.” David stood staring into the dark void ahead of them.

“I thought you said you trusted me.” Matteo interlaced his fingers with David’s.

“Ok lead the way but this better be worth it.” 

Matteo shone his light on the staircase and they made their way down. “Karl said there’s a whole network of tunnels below this garden. Cold War shit.”

“Cool” David said as he followed Matteo down a long hallway. David kept an eye out for any interesting objects. He was sure a place this old would hold some interesting treasures.

Matteo consulted his phone every time they came to a crossroads. David was looking at some faded posters hung on the wall when Matteo yelled. 

“I found it! Come on!” David trotted over to Matteo. Another heavy metal door stood in their way. “Supposedly this one is easier to open.” David watched as Matteo’s hand tentatively turned the handle and pushed. To their surprise the door slid open easily. No cloud of dust and no spooky staircase. This time they entered into what seemed like the basement of a house. 

“How the hell did we end up in a house?” David asked.

Matteo was beaming with pride. “It’s the old groundskeeper’s house. It’s been abandoned for decades apparently. The patrons of the garden didn’t want to pay for the upkeep anymore and when the old groundskeeper died they just didn’t hire a new one.”

David looked around. Although the windows were boarded up they were lucky it was a full moon and a bit of light was shining through. With the addition of their flashlights it wasn’t too hard to navigate. They found a staircase and made their way to the first floor.  

They were disappointed to discover all the belongings and furniture had been taken away. The only thing they did find were cigarette butts, empty beer bottles, and old take out containers. Definitely more likely left by Karl and his friends not some East German defector on the run. Still an adventure was an adventure and they always made sure to make the most of theirs. They’d learned over time that you had to inspect every inch of a place, you never knew where you’d discover some secret treasure. 

For a few minutes their flashlights explored every inch of the large first floor room. There was a sink and an old wood stove in the corner. A few dusty shelves lined the walls and a large boarded up front door rattled in the wind. 

“Damn. I thought there’d be more here.” Matteo sounded disappointed. 

“Wait.” David’s flashlight shone on the ceiling as he walked purposefully to the middle of the room. “Look. There must be an attic.” 

Matteo joined him and they stared up at a square hatch in the ceiling with a rope handle dangling down. They both looked at each other expectedly before Matteo reached up and pulled on the rope. Slowly the hatch opened and a set of wooden stairs seemed to magically unfold before them. 

“Cool” Matteo said under his breath before shining his flashlight up the stairs. “Come on!” David followed Matteo excitedly. This was what they loved. Finding these secret places around Berlin. Secret places that only they knew about. Where they could escape and feel like they’d walked into a parallel universe where it was just the two of them. 

“Woah” Matteo was the first to respond to the beauty of what they saw. Moonlight shone in through three stained glass windows. Bright colours speckled the small room as the light played in between dust particles disturbed by their footsteps. 

“They’re beautiful.” David walked towards one of the windows. He took his time inspecting the pattern and metal work. After a few moments he had a feeling he was being watched.

“You’re beautiful.” Matteo said dreamily as David turned around.

David laughed. Apparently Matteo could still make him blush too. “You are. You’ve got colours from the window all over you. You look like you’re part of a painting.” Matteo’s fingers brushed lightly on David’s skin. 

David’s heart skipped a beat. These abandoned places always brought out the romantic in Matteo. He seemed more free with his words, more willing to express himself. David knew it was because they were so separated from the world. He also knew he was the same way. David hoped one day they’d be just as comfortable expressing themselves around friends or anyone for that matter. Until then David cherished these quiet private moments he had with Matteo. 

David leaned back against the window sill as Matteo’s hands landed on his waist. “Hey beautiful.” Matteo whispered out as he leaned in for a kiss. Time always seemed to stand still the moment Matteo’s lips met David’s. David’s mind could only focus on Matteo. Matteo’s hands and his lips and the sound of his breath gasping in between wanton kisses. David wanted to take it all in. Every little detail. 

After a few moments David pulled on Matteo’s belt loops to press their bodies closer together. He could feel Matteo’s hard on through his baggy jeans. As insatiable as they both were it was always Matteo that went from zero to a raging hard on within seconds. 

They both moaned as their bodies pressed against each other, their hands already fumbling with belt buckles and zippers. David gasped as Matteo touched him. They both knew exactly how to drive each other crazy. And once David caught this breath he knew exactly what to do to drive Matteo out of his mind. 

David’s hands slipped out of Matteo’s pants and grabbed his shoulders. With a quick tug David turned Matteo so he was the one leaning against the window sill. Slowly kissing down Matteo’s neck he heard Matteo whisper “Fuck”. David smiled to himself. He was quite proud of his ability to make this boy melt at his touch.

Pulling at Matteo’s t-shirt David lifted it and kissed down his chest, not missing one freckle along the way. Looking down at the floor he made sure he wasn’t about to kneel on a nail or anything else crumbling apart in this old house. It seemed relatively safe, yet filthy, and a second later David was on his knees. Pulling hard on Matteo’s jeans David laughed as Matteo stumbled a bit. 

“Woah there dude.” Matteo gasped.

“Do you want me to suck you off or not?” David looked up mischievously. 

“Uhh ya,” Matteo stuttered, “Yes please.” David laughed at his boyfriend’s dumbstruck look. 

Matteo continued with a chorus of yeses and fucks and holy shits and eventually oh my god I’m going to cum.

David pulled back quickly and wiped his spit covered chin. He had other plans for this evening and a little patience from Matteo would be required. Finding his legs again David held onto Matteo as he stood up. 

“Was that good?” He said cheekily. 

“Umm,” Matteo was having trouble forming words “Ya I’d say that was good. Fuck babe.” Matteo’s lips were on David’s instantly. “Let me…” Matteo stammered between kisses, “suck you off too.”

“No. No.” David was already leading Matteo’s hand away from his pants. “I want you…”, David still felt a bit awkward saying it out loud but he knew Matteo would lose his mind the moment he did. “inside me.” 

“Fuck yes.” Was Matteo’s response. David once again manhandled Matteo exactly where he wanted him. Turning to face the window David tugged on his pants and Matteo’s hands were on him instantly. Matteo touched just the right spot and David felt his knees buckle instantly. 

“Oh fuck babe.” Was all David could respond with.

And then it was David’s turn to unload a torrent of fucks and yeses and do that agains. As he thought would happen Matteo couldn’t resist dropping to his knees and getting his mouth all over David. Matteo’s tongue was sent straight from fucking heaven and the way he teased David’s hole should have been illegal. Matteo moaned into every lick. David loved to hear him getting so much pleasure from his body. 

“Fuck you taste good.” Matteo said as if in a trance. David’s hand reached back and his fingers got lost in Matteo’s unruly hair. 

“Yes. Fuck. Right there.” David directed Matteo and he was happy to oblige. As David slowly got to the same urgent place Matteo had been a few minutes ago he pulled Matteo’s head back. 

“I’m ready. Fuck just put it in me.” Matteo smiled and stood up. After a few sloppy kisses Matteo spit on his hand and slicked up his cock. “You ready?” Matteo asked as David felt him pressing against his entrance. 

“Mmmhmm” David nodded. 

David always loved that moment when the two of them became one. When their bodies were intertwined and their movements started to just flow. Once David could feel Matteo’s body flush against him he reached back and held Matteo in place. Their breathing synched up as they paused, both of them adjusting to this next level of pleasure. 

Then Matteo moved and David moaned out a long “Fuuuuccckkk”. Their bodies found a steady rhythm together. Their words a string of expletives, undecipherable moans, and I love yous. Within minutes David was feeling a rush of tingles to every part of his body. 

“Touch me.” David moaned out.

Instantly Matteo’s hands were on him. Stroking up and down, up and down. Driving David right to the brink of his orgasm. 

“I’m…I’m gonna…” David started stuttering out.

“No wait…just…yes…yes.” Matteo picked up the pace and started kissing the back of David’s neck. David pressed back against him and squeezed around Matteo’s cock. 

“Fuck…yes…harder.” David whimpered. Matteo’s cock drilled into David as his hand moved expertly. “Are you…” David hardly stuttered out before Matteo interrupted him. 

“Yes yes…fuuuuccckkkk” And all at once they were both gasping for air, holding onto each other desperately, and letting their orgasms roll through them. Their bodies lost that steady rhythm they’d had a few minutes ago. Hip stuttered and eventually stopped moving as they both found their breath again. 

With a big sigh Matteo pulled out and David stumbled forward. David succeeded in pulling up his pants without falling over and then abruptly turned and slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. Matteo joined him and they sat for a few moments just staring into the darkness. 

It was Matteo that finally broke the silence. “Woah. How the fuck do you do that?”

David laughed softly. “Do what?”

“Drive me so fucking wild.” Matteo responded as he turned to face David. The way his head was leaning against the wall reminded David of the first time they met. Two lonely boys trying to connect over a joint and some awkward small talk. David would always remember that dreamy look Matteo had in his eyes. Full of questions but also full of hope and excitement. He had that same look tonight but without the questions. No, that had been replaced with a quiet confidence. Confidence in their love for each other. Confidence that they'd never be alone again.

David reached out and pulled Matteo in for a kiss. It was meant to be a tender post-coital kiss. A moment to just bask in the afterglow. But…within seconds David sensed Matteo had other plans. Moments later Matteo was crawling over and straddling David. 

As Matteo’s hand slipped into David’s pants once again he whispered in David’s ear. “You could cum again couldn’t you?” David blushed a bit. If Matteo’s sex super power was getting hard in just a few seconds, David’s was being able to go again after just a few seconds.  

“Maybe…” David squeaked out as Matteo’s hand started doing it's magic again.

“Lay down. I want to suck you off.” 

David balked. “I’m not laying my bare ass down on this dirty floor.” 

Matteo huffed and looked around before settling on taking his own jacket off and setting it down on the floor. 

“Oh what a gentleman.” David teased.

“Just take your pants off and lay down dude.” Matteo said urgently.

“Ok ok. Patience.” David laughed at his thirsty boyfriend while starting to pull his pants down and lay on his back. 

Matteo kneeled in front of him and paused for a moment. “Fuck you’re hot.” He said as he shook his head slowly. 

“You gonna just look at me or get me off?” David responded with a mischievous grin. David laughed as Matteo instantly dove in. 

Matteo knew exactly how to tease David. How to take him right to edge and keep him there for what felt like forever. He always started slow and tonight was no different. His hands and then his tongue coaxed out indescribable sounds from David. The first few times David had felt a bit embarrassed until Matteo said hearing David only drove him more crazy. Well OK then. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore.

David’s fingers pulled at Matteo’s messy hair every time his tongue stroked across that perfect sensitive spot. “Oh fuck right there.” David moaned out. 

Matteo followed directions well and within a few minutes David was clinging to Matteo’s shoulders. Partly pulling him in and pushing him away. That second orgasm was always so overwhelming. His body so sensitive. He felt like he was floating higher and higher, a never-ending climb towards that first drop of a rollercoaster. And then everything changed. He was falling. His insides were doing loop de loops and figure eights. He could feel Matteo’s strong hands holding his hips in place, his tongue relentless until David pushed against his shoulders. “Stop stop. Oh fuck too much.”

Matteo pulled back with a big satisfied grin on his face. 

David laughed softly. “Proud of yourself?” 

“Fuck ya. Want to go for round three?” Matteo leaned down again but was stopped abruptly by David’s foot on his chest. 

“Nope. Not yet. Ya gotta give me some time. Damn boy.” David let out a big sigh. Exhausted from their energetic adventures. 

Matteo laughed softly while finding his feet again and offering a hand to David. After helping him up Matteo reached down and pulled up David’s pants for him. 

“So home now?” David asked.

“Sure. Maybe for round three you can do the fucking.” Matteo raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

“Oh yes. I think that could definitely be arranged.” David responded with another quick slap of Matteo’s ass. 

Matteo jumped. “Hey! Keep it for the bedroom.”

David laughed and got in another quick tap before running down the staircase. Soon they were giggling and tripping down the underground hallways, back up the staircase, through the hedge and eventually back to their bikes. 

Riding their bikes back through Berlin David felt like he was flying. He knew the science behind it all, that dopamine and serotonin were flowing through his body and making him feel good. But as he peddled up beside Matteo and looked over at him he only knew one explanation for how he was feeling. Matteo Florenzi. This scruffy, quiet, stoner boy who’d stolen his heart. 

“Love you.” Matteo’s words interrupted David’s thoughts and instantly his heart glowed. 

David cocked his head and smiled. “Love you too.” 

Matteo returned David’s soft smile and they rode off into the dark quiet streets of Berlin. Two boys who couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Two boys who couldn’t imagine loving anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Come stress with me about Matteo x David on tumblr if you'd like.  
> https://reasoniwantyoutostay.tumblr.com


End file.
